Vision
by Trixy
Summary: Gin's dreams are so discriptive there slowly killing her. Can Harry and frineds help her before it's to late


'RONALD WEASLEY!'  
  
The name echoed through the Burrow early one Saturday morning awaking everyone but their Mother who was busy in the kitchen making their breakfast  
  
A certain Virginia Weasley stood outside the youngest Weasley brother's room fuming her hair over her face her eyes full of rage  
  
'What is it Gin?' Ron answered rubbing sleep from his eyes and staring grumpily at his younger sister  
  
Ginny just stared at him teeth gritted fists clenched breathing heavily  
  
'You know damn well what Ronald now give me back my diary or you'll be spending the rest of your life without your manhood'  
  
Ron stared at his little sister in shock not believe something so absurd came from her mouth  
  
'Whoa calm down there sis I haven't got it' he said frowning at her  
  
'Have you tried Fred and George?' Ron said in a finality tone stretching and attempting to close the door  
  
'Yes I have' said Ginny slamming her hand into the orange painted door  
  
Her brother stared at her angrily  
  
'And neither of them have got it I searched their rooms I've also asked Bill and Charlie both whom haven't got it so the only person left is YOU!' she said shouting anger fuelling up inside of her  
  
'Will you just cool your jets Gin I haven't got it alright search my room if you have to just after I get dressed Hermione and Harry are arriving today' Ron said his eyebrows furrowed  
  
Ginny screamed out in fury slamming her brother's door in his face and marching towards her own room  
  
Launching herself on her bed she kicked the wall crossed her arms and slumped against her pink wall  
  
Clicking her tongue Ginny also decided to get ready for the day ahead and quickly slipped into a pair of pale blue hipsters and plain black spaghetti- strap top  
  
Sitting at her vanity she stared into the mirror at her reflection  
  
Ginny certainly had bloomed into a beautiful young lady over the past few years and had changed a lot through the past few summer weeks  
  
Her once flaming red hair had toned slightly was now highlighted with pieces of blonde and was now cut and styled to fall just below her shoulders and framed her face  
  
Her skin was very smooth and delicate and was slightly tanned blending perfectly with her freckles  
  
Quickly running a comb through her fashioned hair Ginny quickly applied a little pink lip-gloss, which her friend Vicky had given her for Christmas and put on a pair of small hoped earrings and made her way downstairs  
  
'Still not found your diary yet then Ginny' Fred asked as she walked through into the busy, delicious smelling kitchen  
  
Ginny glared at him and sat herself next to Charlie her favourite brother  
  
'Don't worry it will show up sooner or later' he said reassuringly  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
'I know Ron has it he's just being a stupid git'  
  
'Virginia! Don't say things like that about your brother' snapped her Mother  
  
Ginny huffed as her Mother glared  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the day searching Ron's bedroom for her missing diary even turning his mattress over before it hit her  
  
Intense pain through her body and she twitched violently gritting her teeth trying not to scream out in agony as she travelled over oceans and vast fields of greenery to a small cave though she wasn't sure where it was  
  
Light was just visible through it gently flickering she drew slowly closer and into a small clearing in the rock where five or more hooded figures stood around a crackling fire talking in whispers. Ginny could only just make out what they where saying  
  
'Yes he said this year, the master promises us he will be gone he has a plan, he is to use another'  
  
'But who' asked another figure  
  
'We are not sure Lucius did not tell me many details but I only know that this time he will be dead'  
  
Ginny whimpered as she was travelling rapidly back to The Burrow finally seeing herself crouched on the ground in agony and she blacked out 


End file.
